1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cultivation devices for plants. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of cultivation devices which promote the growth of vegetable and flowering plants by supplying desirable temperature and humidity conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to promote the growth of plants such as vegetables and flowering plants, it has been well known to supply these plants with proper quantities of fertilizer. The application of the correct amount of fertilizer in combination with the possible use of fungicides and insecticides promotes the growth of the plant life. Therefore, it has been well known to utilize various types of chemicals in order to bring about desirable results during the cultivation of plant life. In addition to the use of chemicals to promote the growth of plant life, it has been known that the utilization of a greenhouse or hothouse is useful in order to promote growth. The temperature and humidity of the air within the greenhouse can be regulated within desirable parameters which are known to be effective in promoting the growth of particular plants.